1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens suitable for use in a television camera, video camera, photographic camera, and digital camera, and in particular most suitable use in, a broadcast camera, having excellently corrected chromatic aberration at the telephoto end, high performance, and high zoom ratio, small in size, and light in weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed heretofore a zoom lens composed of four lens units including, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power which does not move for zooming, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power for zooming, a third lens unit having a negative refractive power for correcting image plane variation with zooming, and a fourth lens unit having a positive refractive power which does not move for zooming. There has also been developed heretofore a zoom lens composed of five lens units including, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power which does not move for zooming, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power for zooming, a third lens unit having a negative refractive power, a fourth lens unit having a positive or negative refractive power for correcting image plane variation with zooming, and a fifth lens unit having a positive refractive power which does not move for zooming.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 2011-39401 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-107693 disclose as numerical embodiments high-zoom-ratio zoom lenses having a zoom ratio between approximately 17 to 22 and an angle of field at the wide angle end between approximately 60 to 78 degrees. However, in the zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-39401 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-107693, the image side positive lens in the first lens unit is not satisfactorily achromatized because the partial dispersion ratio of its glass material is low and its reflective power is relatively low.